In order to support the goals of the 1Florida Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (1Florida ADRC) the Neuropathology Core will perform diagnostic evaluations and quantitative analyses of the brains collected from deceased individuals that participate in the clinical studies. A definite diagnosis of AD still requires a thorough post-mortem evaluation. We will coordinate storage of biospecimens including blood plasma, serum, DNA, and CSF and their distribution in response to request from qualified investigators inside and outside the 1Florida ADRC. The specific aims of the Neuropathology Core are: Aim 1 Conduct a thorough post-mortem CNS examination in accordance to National Institute on Aging-Alzheimer?s Association consensus guidelines of ~25 ADRC subjects/year followed longitudinally in the Clinical Core with consent and establish a neuropathological diagnosis for each patient. Aim 2 Provide neuropathologic data to be included in the database using support from the Data Management and Statistical (DMS) Core and provide ADRC data in concert with the Clinical Core. Neuropathological data will be provided to the National Alzheimer Coordinating Center (NACC) through the Data Management and Statistical Core Aim 3 Collect and maintain a bank of archived unfixed frozen and fixed tissue, DNA, cerebrospinal fluid (CSF), serum and plasma from ADRC patients with AD, MCI, preMCI or other related neurodegenerative diseases, along with CN controls and distribute these samples to qualified investigators within the ADRC and external investigators upon request. Aim 4 Be responsive to changing needs in tissue acquisition and processing to support new scientific studies and provide consultation regrading appropriate experimental design for neuropathology studies in both human samples and mouse models of various inclusion pathologies relevant to neurodegenerative disorders. Aim 5 Execute clinical pathologic case conferences, brain cutting and other activities supporting research training activities and ensure integration with other Cores within the 1Florida ADRC. Final diagnoses will be achieved by clinical-pathological consensus conferences to be held quarterly with the Clinical Core, which will serve as an important educational component that will integrate with the Research Education Component. These activities of this Core are all critical functions of an ADRC.